


【希寡】Hack your heart

by HoursHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 一场不作就不会死的误会和爱情。
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, 玛丽亚·希尔/娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 谁是那个蕾丝边/Who is That Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> * 时间线在寡加入神盾之前。基于电影的半架空。  
> * 不知道能写到哪里的连载，姑且写着吧。

她们前段时间刚合作干完一单大的，就飞去西欧打算休一段时间的假。叶莲娜玩得野，天天带不同的男人回房间，甚至一次带俩或仨。娜塔莉娅不堪其扰，有天吃早餐时还被妹妹带回来的裸男试图揩油，差点就没把那男的剪死。叶莲娜裹着睡袍出来呐喊姐姐腿下留人，这个技术可好了不如姐姐试用看看？试你个头。娜塔莉娅翻个白眼，嫌恶地把男人踹到一边，说你这么喜欢搞男人不如去阿姆斯特丹，好走不送。叶莲娜步伐轻快地迈过来，俯身咬了一口娜塔莉娅手里的卷饼，含糊不清地说别啊，我喜欢这里的食物。

虽然不知道是哪个含义的食物，娜塔莉娅也不是很想管。叶莲娜把男人丢出去之后回来，给姐姐外带一支冰淇淋赔罪。娜塔莉娅这七八年来越来越清心寡欲，没什么享乐的兴趣不说，连人也少杀了，刺客任务都交给叶莲娜，自己专心当黑客。叶莲娜说你这什么老年人心态？娜塔莉娅漫不经心舔着冰淇淋尖尖，看着叶莲娜的表情像看着个傻逼：谁还不是七八十岁的人来着？

红房造的黑寡妇们现在只剩下她俩，娜塔莉娅把叶莲娜从俄罗斯地下实验室的冷冻库里挖出来也是十几年前的事了。叶莲娜一脸严肃认真地说你不如谈个恋爱，娜塔莉娅用教官的语气棒读着说黑寡妇不该有人类的感情。叶莲娜大笑着说听你鬼扯，你要真信了这话现在还跟我在这里？娜塔莉娅把剩下半个冰淇淋怼她嘴里，冰得叶莲娜龇牙咧嘴：喂喂喂，我是认真的，阿列克谢都过去多久了？你该谈个恋爱。没兴趣，娜塔莉娅说，你要带个男朋友回来我倒是可以帮你把把关。

男人没兴趣你可以找女人啊，我又不介意。叶莲娜追上去，如同发现新大陆般佩服自己的灵光乍现，殷勤道：“不如我们一起去阿姆斯特丹各自猎艳？这样一来，全世界的人类都是我们的了。”“滚，”娜塔莉娅说，在路边小摊拎了份鸡肉卷饼和匈牙利牛肉汤，“我喜欢这里的食物。”

叶莲娜真的是闲得没事干，给姐姐找女朋友这事便成了现在最紧急的任务，天天跑来黑她电脑塞一堆美女写真和女同AV。娜塔莉娅说你再这样我给你灌几百个G的重口味SM男同GV，叶莲娜眼睛一亮，兴致勃勃说你来，我想看。妈的简直有毒，她当初究竟为什么要把这个妹妹捡回来？她们在布达佩斯落地也不到两周，前七天被晚上的噪音吵死，后七天被叶莲娜的拉娘烦死，娜塔莉娅差点就想弑妹。叶莲娜说你第一次碰女人不知道口味没关系，等别人来选你，多试试就试出来了；便兴致勃勃地转过屏幕给她打开一个女同交友论坛，细致地分析了她的样貌国籍身材三围和性癖好，总结出娜塔莉娅·罗曼诺娃绝对是现代蕾丝边最好的那一口，有价无市，发帖必火。眼看着叶莲娜就要把自己的资料一股脑地往上糊，娜塔莉娅把人踹开，忍无可忍地说好吧我就试一次，如果没人来找我约会我可不管。叶莲娜欣慰地往姐姐脸上吧唧一口。

为了堵叶莲娜的嘴，帖子发还是要发的，只是怎么发就得琢磨一下。作为一个活了快百年的杀手兼黑客，照片这种影像资料当然是没有的，于是被叶莲娜拖着，无可奈何地拍了张剪刀手。

“名字写啥？别告诉我用真名，专业点。”

“伊丽莎维塔·布洛伐克维列娃。”叶莲娜竟然还真想好了，“大家都爱战斗民族，何况我们确实是纯血的战斗民族。”

娜塔莉娅打个冷颤，转头看她一眼，问道这名字哪来的？叶莲娜微笑道：之前在莫斯科杀的一个特好看的目标对象。娜塔莉娅愤怒地碾了她一脚。

“年龄？”娜塔莉娅问。

“29，”叶莲娜说，“卡在熟女和少女的界限，这种模糊的风韵她们最爱。”

娜塔莉娅也不想跟她鬼扯，草草把空白填了，发帖交差。叶莲娜心满意足地跑去洗澡，前脚跟刚进浴室，娜塔莉娅这头开了个后门程序就把资料全给抹了，随手换成了上次任务里从人事系统黑到的倒霉鬼。照片还在，至于那群如饥似渴的小姬佬们联络到的究竟是什么牛鬼蛇神就不是她要担心的事了。不过怎么讲，应该还是不差的，上次任务她依稀有印象，从资料来看那人级别挺高的，说不定还能促成一桩霸总情缘。娜塔莉娅打个哈欠，决定出门觅点美食和美酒。

往后叶莲娜闹了好几天，说帖子火成这样你竟然没收到任何一封讯息或邮件？她看了一眼叶莲娜举着的手机，自己那张交友帖后面标着Hot的三级标志，后面跟着一整排好顶赞求如何睡到女神原地脱裤在线等，还在不断即时人工置顶中。娜塔莉娅风轻云淡笑一笑，故作老练地说：都是炒作。叶莲娜嚷嚷说这不可能，拿着娜塔莉娅的手机翻来覆去查信息，还特地去确认是不是帖子做过手脚。娜塔莉娅心想笑话，要是连做手脚都被你看穿了我还当不当你姐了。

叶莲娜的杀人比黑客技术更拿手，但是她又不能真把娜塔莉娅杀了（可能真要杀也是杀不过），加上娜塔莉娅现在对感情确实淡泊如水，叶莲娜陪在身边也没啥寂寞的机会；再说真谈恋爱也还不是得用假名假身份把一切的过去都掩盖？那就还不如不谈。娜塔莉娅靠在吧台上和叶莲娜碰一碰杯，后者顿一顿，盯着那双波澜不惊的绿眼睛，看上去是被说服了。好吧，叶莲娜叹气，既然姐姐享受不到风月的乐趣，那妹妹我只能自己爽了。转个身就去舞池里勾了个金发小帅哥跳舞。娜塔莉娅简直窒息，咬着牙说今晚你他妈给我自己开房间别回来了。

这么悠里悠哉又鸡飞狗跳地在布达佩斯呆了一个来月，把多瑙河歌剧院皇宫温泉都象征性地踩了一遍，分析了一遭七十年前和现在的历史流变，再吃空了所有口味的卷饼，两个人心满意足打算往罗马去，结果不知道哪来的弓箭男当头给娜塔莉娅来了一箭。后者下意识举起刚从中央市场排了两小时队买的正宗托卡伊甜酒格挡，只听清脆的啪叽一声，玻璃四溅酒香四溢。

“完了，”叶莲娜深吸一口气，极度怜悯地看了一眼蹲在桥墩上一脸无辜的弓箭男，“但愿你能留个全尸。”

“我没有恶意，”他眨着眼说，“我BOSS想跟你们谈谈。”

“没得谈。”

娜塔莉娅把手上半截酒瓶子摔过去，两个人扭打着往河面扑通两声，直接从链桥上打到链桥下的多瑙河，天知道娜塔莉娅都几年没打过架了，看来摔酒之仇是要不死不休。叶莲娜啧了两声，自己又不想下水，就骑着辆重型摩托从布达疾驰到佩斯，声东击西地往市区跑，引开一堆蜂拥而至的警察。她其实没懂这个莫名其妙的弓箭男是哪里来的，听口音是个地道的美国佬，难道是上次任务追过来的仇家？还在琢磨着，连直升机都出动了，在头顶嗡嗡地转，时间过去一个多小时，娜塔莉娅也没来汇合。叶莲娜终于觉得事情有点大，打算回转去寻姐姐，结果一辆黑悍马猝不及防地从背后小巷窜出来，逼得她退无可退。

身上也就两把马卡洛夫，子弹早打没了，叶莲娜摆出战斗姿势，对面悍马下来个黑发蓝眼的女人，抱着臂审视着她。那制服臂章上有只老鹰，叶莲娜眼熟得很，但她没认出来；娜塔莉娅估计可以，可这人现在不知道跟弓箭男在哪里。

叶莲娜剑拔弩张地跟她对视半晌，对方终于开口了。那把清冷嗓音其实有点冷笑的意思，但叶莲娜觉得这信息量有点儿大。“伊丽莎维塔·布洛伐克维列娃，”这美国佬发音竟然还很标准，不紧不慢地抖出那张娜塔莉娅比着剪刀手的照片来，“我想和她谈谈。”

叶莲娜有些懵圈，闹了这么一遭结果其实是来追娜塔莉娅的蕾丝边？现在的姬佬都那么能耐的吗？

“呃，可能没得谈了。”叶莲娜小心翼翼地说，像是恨铁不成钢的叹息，“除非你赔她两瓶酒再跟她好好道歉，说不定有挽回的机会。”

看着对面的女人深深地皱眉，叶莲娜深表同情地点头。

“我懂，我都懂。要追我姐真的很辛苦的。”


	2. 我是直的/I am straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 《》内为俄语。

希尔这一个月来过得不很顺遂。一来局里防火墙维护时被身份不明的黑客攻击，黑进内网三分钟半，神盾遭受了极其严重的人资外泄；二来本该运送到灯塔的那批秘密武器又被身份不明的势力劫走，连仿声鸟自己惯用的那对双拐都被对方兴高采烈地顺手牵羊，心情坏到极点，回来述职时嘴上三句话不离“天杀的毛子小碧池”。光这样就够新上任的副局头痛了，还没来得及查出什么联系和进展来，她的私人信箱和号码这几天忽然就被垃圾消息如潮水般塞爆了，至于内容是什么，她还真有些难以启齿；唯一能发出的灵魂拷问就是伊丽莎维塔他妈究竟是谁。

当然希尔副局能升上副局不是因为弗瑞都在忙着装逼（但可能至少是一半原因），更何况这事本来也没多难查。寇森回总部时见着希尔整个人低气压地窝在办公椅里，对着投影上的红发女人眉头紧锁地沉思，网页标题一个硕大的花体L还缀满粉红小心心。饶是寇森也欲言又止地踌躇了半晌：“呃，我以为你把我从和风叫回来会是公事，玛利亚。”

“这是公事。”希尔面无表情地抬头，“我需要跟你借一下斯凯。”

事实上，要不是因为玛利亚·希尔突然变成了红头发的伊丽莎维塔·布洛伐克维列娃而在蕾丝边论坛上成为爆款，这堆破事还真的无从查起。斯凯确认上次攻击局里的程序和藏在论坛里的后门是同一种写法，基本上可以肯定是同一伙人；加上仿声鸟口口声声痛骂的毛子小碧池大概也不是巧合，就是动机实在令人困惑。手里捏着情报组织的机密人资，结果暗戳戳往同性交友论坛上糊是怎么回事？希尔拨个通讯给远在南极挖美队的弗瑞，表面问是否有异常但其实是要问是否被出柜，结果中高层查了一圈只有希尔获此殊荣。寇森说想想也是，弗瑞看上去在基佬里就没什么市场；斯凯说那也不对啊，发出来的照片又不是本人，除了给人添堵之外也没啥伤害，这一看就是分手后气不过跑来恶整前任的。寇森大笑说嗨玛利亚这个工作狂连床都没空上还前任呢……话讲到一半希尔那头的视线从容地扫过来，寇森就只好微笑了。斯凯小小声打圆场：呃，说不定是暗恋的人要引起长官注意呢。

不管是前任还是暗恋者都是不存在的。希尔说抱歉床还是有空上的不过我直。这话题再说下去就有些尴尬了，工作还是工作，寇森圆融地转过话题，问斯凯能拿到更多信息吗？斯凯立刻点头，说论坛上那个后门很是糊弄，看上去是写着玩的，给她点时间说不定能定到位。

仿声鸟还在外面追查武器的后续流向，希尔切断通讯回来，看见寇森正慎重地翻着希尔收到的那堆天花乱坠的勾搭讯息。他建议说要不要找些人来套话？说不定能得到什么线索。希尔沉吟片刻觉得也不无道理，便和寇森挑了几个加了即时好友。第一个不太友好，希尔连Hello都还没打出去对方便发了一张高清巨乳。然而第二个也差不多。直到第三个直接开口问希尔要裸照，婉拒之后就拉黑了。寇森和希尔都觉得自己有点儿不太好。寇森一个老男人脸上有点臊，说我承认这不是个好主意。希尔冰着脸说我发现了。那头斯凯拿到定位信息过来，正好看见一张除毛的三角区赤裸裸地打在屏幕上，瞬间大脑空白，张着嘴只能来了一句：“哇哦。”

范围缩小了还是好办的，巷口摄像头拍到红发女人和金发女人勾肩搭背地舔着冰淇淋，其实影像也很模糊，就是一点些微的轮廓影子，但希尔觉得她这辈子都不会忘记伊丽莎维塔·布洛伐克维列娃的长相了。鹰眼刚好在维也纳附近调查捷射的下落，希尔便直接把他调去布达佩斯，自己飞过去跟他汇合。希尔转内勤后几百年没上过前线了，这次竟然连飞机都自己开了。寇森想，这破事儿看上去确实把希尔气得够呛，但当然谁谁也没说破。

希尔指挥素质过硬，权限又高，整座城市都能调得开，这事实在不难；两人队分头行动是常规做法，预测也很容易，加上目标们看上去悠悠哉哉，希尔这边没怎么费劲就把其中一个拿下了。她开着悍马把人逼进死角，鹰眼那边暂时失联，但以巴顿的单兵能力也不太需要担心。下车前耳机里沙声传来寇森的重磅炸弹：“玛利亚，她们的身份查到了。”

……真是见了鬼，眼前这毛子就是疯子，哪来的黑寡妇？谁他妈的要跟谁道歉还有谁他妈的又要挽回谁？希尔想起斯凯随口一提的说不定是暗恋对象，不由自主打了个冷颤。

叶莲娜毕竟是有过数十年经验的杀手，打嘴炮是兴趣，行动是本能，趁着对面那张面瘫脸愣神的半秒就直接猝不及防的欺身上来试图突围。《要约我姐用点正常手段，》叶莲娜甜甜一笑，从小腿边摸出把匕首就往希尔腰间捅，《摆这种架势我觉得你没有诚意，美国佬。》

她讲的是俄语；对方摸出把手枪被她踢飞，避开刀锋后毫不客气地往她心口上就是一肘，冷笑着回了句英语，但叶莲娜知道这人能听懂：“有本事就让你姐亲自来跟我谈。”

“一点都不尊重我，我不喜欢你，你没戏。”

希尔没应声，喘息着拖着人腰就是一个过肩摔。叶莲娜抹了抹嘴角的血眯起眼睛笑，其实心里急得很，对方看上去确实有点难缠，警笛由远至近吵得让人发慌，不出杀招看来真的没法脱身，而娜塔莉娅还不知道怎么样了。小腿架上对方肩膀，腰还没来得及施力，结果听见对方一句字正腔圆连名带姓的问句：“叶莲娜·贝洛娃，你想要什么？”惊得她直接被人捏着脚踝甩下来，回过神来就有好几个枪口对准她。叶莲娜啐了一口俄语脏话，见着那张面瘫脸露出一个令人目眩的浅淡微笑。

《抱歉，你们喜不喜欢都没用，》希尔用标准俄语说，《我直的。》


	3. 睡过鹰眼/Slept with Hawkeye

据说这世上唯二的黑寡妇们出现在西欧，弗瑞兴奋得连美队都不挖了，直接飞回去和希尔碰头，从对接的战机上下来时身上那件南极大棉袄都还没脱，欣慰地对副手说：“不愧是你，一次捞俩。”停了停，那只单眼眨了眨，揶揄道：“而且好像还是娜塔莉娅暗恋你，主动引起你的注意？”这谣言进化到这个程度了吗？希尔冰着脸看了寇森一眼，后者端着微笑温和地补刀：“谁知道呢，玛利亚可是蕾丝边爆款。”

“别提那个，爆款的可不是我，”希尔毫无感情地说，“我差点被叶莲娜捅穿肾加剪掉头，我们能不能专业点？”

副局长打开线索投影，冷静地开始资料分析，语速很快，语意明确，讲到最后气场全开，总结陈词之后重重地靠在了椅背上。“两小时前收到芭芭拉的消息，仿声鸟已经确认了叶莲娜就是上次劫持武器的雇佣兵，窃取资料的黑客也基本上可以确认是娜塔莉娅。而巴顿现在已经失联快两天了，你们还觉得把两个活了近百年的职业间谍弄进神盾里来是个好主意？”

“别这么古板，玛利亚，谁都会有黑历史，这只是一次契机。”寇森微笑着眨眨眼，这话听起来意有所指，有点扎耳，希尔觉得他是故意的，“她们可以成为更好的人，只是需要合适的引导。她们被找到之前不是正在布达佩斯吃吃喝喝吗？也是平凡人罢了。”

“债当然是要还的。”弗瑞简短地答，好整以暇地交叠双手，“所以我倾向把这次谈判作为一场交易。”

二比一的态度很明确，事实上希尔也没觉得自己能改变什么事，弗瑞的计划显然不止于此，寇森向来和他一派，她能做的也只有风险评估，以及试图甩锅。弗瑞有闲情逸致到处去淘这些七八十岁的古董，她可没有，一堆破事等着她处理，更何况再在两个头脑有洞的毛子蕾丝边中间纠缠，流言再换几个版本下去，她刚升上副局的逼格都要掉没了。神盾局里最重要的三个头目在会议室里待了一下午，确定战略部署只用了半个多小时，剩下的时间都在吵指挥的权限问题。希尔敲着桌子说是谁要招人谁就去，总部还一堆会要开；弗瑞说不就开几个会，放着我来。希尔说放屁，你只会威胁和装逼，会开完了谈判和预算也都吹了。弗瑞咂咂嘴，说当年空军那个一言不发他妈就是冲上去杠的新兵蛋子哪去了，我以为这是你的风格。然后用那只单眼无辜地望着寇森。后者摆摆手说尼克你别看我，我只是和风指挥官，这次回来还是玛利亚找我借人呢。皮球踢了一圈没人接，寇森只好安抚道，玛利亚你谈判比我们都有优势啊。希尔冷笑着说怎么，还指望我冲上去给罗曼诺娃一个爱的抱抱？寇森说你怎么自己跳坑呢，我是说我们里面只有你会说俄语。弗瑞点头，佯装慈祥地拍板定案，那可不是？多好的先天优势，这事怎么说只有你能处理了。

先别提俄语对这两个老油条的黑寡妇们没什么用，再说局里俄语说得比她溜的特工并不是没有，只要想调随便都能调来一堆人，他妈哪来的先天优势？当然这话希尔没说出来，她现在忽然能够合理怀疑，招募黑寡妇是弗瑞把她招进来起就开始策划的阴谋。别的不说了，她刚进神盾时就被派去在俄国跑外勤，在冬天零下三十多度的远东呆了好几年，局长亲自批的调令，理由是芝加哥出身的小孩比较适应寒冷气候。可胡扯吧，西伯利亚在夏天不到十度的气温有多鸟不生蛋，跟温带的芝加哥比什么？怎么不派个阿拉斯加出身的特工过去呢？

锅没甩成，希尔就直接甩了门，两个计划通的老男人在背后互相比了个赞。

神盾局快把布达佩斯翻个底朝天了，鹰眼和罗曼诺娃还是不知去向。巴顿应该是安全的，这点希尔还是能够确信，毕竟他们有叶莲娜，黑寡妇不会蠢到把手上唯一的筹码丢掉；退一万步说就算娜塔莉娅够狠心绝情，巴顿的尸体也早就在多瑙河上飘着了，不会拖这么久。比起担心鹰眼，还是这些不靠谱的同事和有病的毛子更令人火大。希尔阴沉地想着，走进叶莲娜的讯问室时还忍不住用俄语念了两句脏话，叶莲娜听到时眨了眨眼。

都不是省油的灯，两个女人心知肚明又虚情假意地维持着东拉西扯的闲聊。希尔说用俄语你会不会比较亲切？还是你想入乡随俗一下？叶莲娜甜甜一笑，说我没有入乡哪来的随俗，更何况你俄语说挺好啊，虽然像个伪装莫斯科人的外地人。希尔就笑，换上一口地道的俄罗斯北部方言说我本来就不是本地人啊。叶莲娜咂咂嘴，说那你们想干什么，找导游啊？圣彼得堡七日游？先说好娜塔莉娅的价格很贵的，而且不陪睡。希尔说娜塔莉娅不陪睡，伊莉莎维塔陪不陪？还是这帖子是用来找团员的？希尔抖出几张论坛的页面截图，体贴地附上之前钓鱼的聊天记录。

看着如狼似虎的蕾丝边发来的大尺度照片，叶莲娜反应很快，表面风轻云淡故作娇嗔地说哇好厉害，内心开始用各国语言骂姐，彻底明白了什么叫做坑妹；怪不得她觉得面瘫脸的臂章眼熟得很，这他妈不就是她们上一个任务目标的组织？她从那个金发的绿茶小碧池那里顺来的双拐还放在她的行李箱里呢。

希尔敏锐地注意到叶莲娜微妙的表情时，终于觉得心情好了一点。《想要组团没什么，导游，》她慢条斯理地开口，《黑了我的私人信息就很令人困扰——你们想干什么？还是说这是一种挑衅吗？》

《没有，这是误会。》叶莲娜故作真诚地微笑，不就是坑队友吗谁不会呢，《我姐暗恋你，想吸引你注意。》

希尔：……

正在帮忙搜寻巴顿足迹的斯凯在基地的另一边打了个喷嚏。

真是好极了，当事者之一的态度现在也从自己倒追变成对方暗恋，与局里主流的猜测保持了一致，再这么下去连希尔自己都要信了她有个追求者这回事。她哈哈地笑了两声，麻木不仁地望着假笑的叶莲娜。《让你姐当面来告白呗，》希尔抱着臂，顺着黑寡妇的鬼话瞎扯，《我给她发卡的时候可以考虑委婉一点。》

叶莲娜哎呀哎呀地露出一个甜蜜的微笑。《真冷漠，这是你的人设？我姐会喜欢有挑战性的工作。》

《鬼话连篇，这是你们的人设？》希尔说，《你们上个月不会刚好在安大略湖附近带旅游团吧，导游小姐？》

灯塔基地毗邻美加交界，坐落在安大略湖底，这话套得算是明示，态度也很明确。叶莲娜当然听得出弦外之音，不承认也不否认。《那里是个约会的好地方，想要的话让我去找她，》她动了动铐着的手腕，愉快地说，《我可以帮你约娜塔莉娅。》

两个人各怀鬼胎，再之后也问不出什么来了，这讯问在希尔看来做得其实有些失败：叶莲娜应该是吃定自己对她们有所求，表现得就很游刃有余，一直在用娜塔莉娅来打太极，旁敲侧击着姐姐的安危。这确实侧面反映了一些事情，希尔倒也不算是一无所获：黑寡妇们并不如传言当中的冷血绝情；而讯息中也暴露黑寡妇们的这个蕾丝边事件似乎真的是一场原因不明的意外，并没有任何后续的阴谋和计划。尽管希尔觉得这才是最令人感到可怕的地方。

杀人放火的黑历史根本不是重点，重点是黑寡妇们——活了七八十年传说中的杀手和间谍的黑寡妇们——竟然真的他妈的无聊到有病。

距离鹰眼失联后的六十一个小时，他忽然传来了连线请求。算算时间确实差不多了，希尔在两天前就宣布暂时停止搜索，对方看来是坐不住了。布达佩斯的十七区基地八九十级的大佬云集，抱着臂看着大屏幕闪了闪，出现了意料之外的普通影像。背景是很制式规格的旅店房间，看不出地点，但鹰眼看上去很精神，面色红润有光泽，一点也不像被劫持或被虐待的样子。寇森若有所思地托着下巴。

巴顿完全没料到人这么多，有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，小心翼翼地打招呼：“嗨。”

弗瑞没说话，希尔就更没说话，这让气氛更显得诡异。巴顿清清嗓子，还没来得及开口，背景音里传来了娜塔莉娅略显慵懒的磁性嗓音：“客房服务的早餐送来了，克林特你去拿一下。”

空气静止。

Brove，传说中追求自己的蕾丝边杀手疑似跟她派过去的男特工睡过了，现在就算下一秒弗瑞对着屏幕震怒说鹰眼你怎么出轨，希尔也不会有任何波动了。

不如说这种展开可能还会令年轻的、不知天高地厚的、因此被世界的下限和黑寡妇的有病程度震惊的希尔副局觉得高兴一点。


	4. 娜塔莉娅/Natalia

不闹不作就不会死，娜塔莉娅不得不承认，这事确实是她玩脱；可真要说神盾局真的只为了蕾丝边论坛的垃圾信件来大费周折地做追捕，她也是不信的。红房和神盾局渊源不浅，一旦被盯上了就很麻烦，这委托本来无论如何都不想接；冻了几十年的叶莲娜没和他们打过交道，但安德伍德和卡特撕扯时是娜塔莉娅扫的尾，差点就把自己交代了。可报酬数额实在诱人，叶莲娜又说想和她去欧洲旅游，面对那双狗狗眼她实在没狠下心拒绝。虽然尽量没沾人命也不惹麻烦，但既然动了神盾的东西，就要有被讨债的准备，这点觉悟娜塔莉娅还是有，就是没想到最后的情势狼狈若此。大概还是安逸太久，叶莲娜没能跑掉，自己也没能脱身，从水里上来时没留心被巴顿踹了一脚，现在侧腹还在隐隐作疼，根据红房戒律就是该直接咬舌自尽的死罪了。红房是个洗脑的恐怖组织不假，她也不是觉得自己天下无敌，可看着身旁睡得香甜的巴顿，娜塔莉娅仍旧陷入了无限的自我怀疑。神盾局大名鼎鼎的特工鹰眼是个傻憨憨，自己没甩掉这种傻憨憨也就罢了，竟然还疑似被他踢断了两根肋骨。男人翻个身，舒舒服服地打起鼾，跟着吐息声在寂静的房间内有节奏地此起彼伏。娜塔莉娅揉一揉眉心，确实有点想谨遵红房教诲来咬舌自尽。

虽然真要杀也不是杀不掉，两根肋骨对身负超级血清的黑寡妇来说愈合都花不上三天，加上对方根本没想杀她，防备心等于没有，放以前娜塔莉娅也就真一枪毙了再杀进神盾来个玉石俱焚，反正活的也够长久。可叶莲娜享受生活，而她现在也慢慢觉得享受生活确实不赖，于是这事儿便得从长计议。

从城头打到城尾，娜塔莉娅压着伤把人按在地上，气喘吁吁地说行，你要谈那我们来谈，便一脚碾碎鹰眼的通讯器，说来啊开始谈。鹰眼无辜地眨着眼睛摇头，不是和我呀，我接到的命令是请你回去喝茶。问了一圈要什么为什么又怎么样，巴顿真诚地答不知道不清楚不晓得，娜塔莉娅都给气笑了，说天下情报机构果然都一个样，特工就是工具人。这话意味深长，其实挺嘲讽的，但鹰眼完全没听出来，眼睛亮得如遇知音，就差没跳起来握住对方双手：那可不是，外勤就是一块砖，哪里有用哪里搬，薪水不涨就算了空降来的小副局还特严格动不动就扣考勤……你快跟我回去交差我还得赶回去找别人，啊人生好难好想休假。叨叨絮絮的语气幽怨得像是在同行在抱怨工作心得。贫苦的劳工阶级气息扑面而来，娜塔莉娅怀疑是不是自己的打开方式不对，明明二十年前的神盾局还不是这种组织来着。

后来他们竟然还真的去喝下午茶了，娜塔莉娅自己也觉得莫名其妙，她就随口一说你得赔我那支被你射爆的托卡伊甜酒，鹰眼迟疑片刻说我请你吃提拉米苏行不行？娜塔莉娅说你认真的？你该知道我是谁吧？巴顿摊摊手，说刚知道，黑寡妇，这很重要吗？娜塔莉娅一时竟语塞了，回过神来时两个人已经面对面坐着，一人一盘小蛋糕。布达佩斯的夕景特别美，他们双双戴顶鸭舌帽坐在多瑙河畔的露天咖啡厅，远处有座小教堂被镀上了黄金，如果忽略到大街小巷轰鸣的警车和来回盘旋的直升机，那就是理想中的标准约会场景，叶莲娜看到会打个响指大喊不愧是姐姐的那种。当然现实距离理想总是遥远的，娜塔莉娅看着巴顿的眼神从一开始的杀意弥漫到戒备森严到现在则是望着傻逼般的怜悯，正在努力从他如山倒海的八卦里提取出不知道存不存在的有用讯息。

有价值的情报当然拿一点是一点，但显然娜塔莉娅上次从人事库里黑到的资料还比什么局长黑脸可止小儿夜啼和副局气场三公尺外生人勿近这种东西有用不止千倍。可再有用的东西倒也真的是问不出来，讲到局长最近外出装逼，娜塔莉娅问装什么逼，去哪里装逼，鹰眼就嘿嘿笑；讲到他之后要回去找别人，问回哪里去，找什么人，鹰眼也都嘿嘿笑。连拒绝回答的方式也都这么实诚到傻憨，百年特工兼间谍的黑寡妇娜塔莉娅甚至都不好意思再套话。她咬一口甜到发腻的小蛋糕，漫不经心地想要回忆起那个引发这场血案的名字，黑尔？吉尔？不对。她心想，然后问出来：“希尔？”正扭头看夕阳的巴顿猛地转头看她——天啊，这么好懂的特工娜塔莉娅是真的第一次见。“你们加州分部的指挥官？她有什么有趣的八卦吗？”

“我已经说过了啊。”巴顿沉吟片刻，想来是在斟酌该说什么；然后又自顾自地耸耸肩，坦然答道，“以及已经不只是加州分部了，她现在是总指挥官，我们的副局，这次指定要找你的人。”

运气确实很差（为什么希尔不真的是个蕾丝边呢？这样她可能还要感谢自己也说不定），两个多月前的小主管现在是组织的二把手，看来不是可以糊弄的对象，新仇旧账大概率得一起算。城市里的搜寻力度可感知地减弱，彼此都在等着对方主动现身。她其实不介意公平公正地还债，但她不想付多余的利息，于是事情变得就有点棘手。他们有叶莲娜，而她现在有……娜塔莉娅望着对面抿着咖啡对她挑眉笑的男人，觉得有点心累。

心累不是假的，娜塔莉娅很久很久没做过这类的工作了：勾引和上床。但这是目前让她手上筹码升值的最快方法，所以她也别无选择。娜塔莉娅说你得赔我被你射爆的那支托卡伊甜酒（再一次），巴顿愁苦地啊了一声，说提拉米苏还不够吗？娜塔莉娅说不够，晚上得去喝一杯才行。巴顿踌躇地望着她，娜塔莉娅说你赔完这次我就跟你回去找BOSS。鹰眼严肃地跟她拉勾做保证。娜塔莉娅表面信誓旦旦内心WTF。灌醉鹰眼难以置信地简单，她去一趟洗手间回来巴顿就倒了，连谨慎起见而备好的药都没用上。娜塔莉娅绝望地想她这一路究竟是在和什么大男孩玩过家家。

把人拖到房间，鹰眼睡的很死，别说娜塔莉娅自己湿不起来，男人这情况看上去也没法硬。清心寡欲也好，恻隐之心也罢，这床是真上不起来了，也许早起可以用一下演技。娜塔莉娅解掉自己的衬衫和男人的裤子，按着突突跳的侧腹爬上床，对着月光翻阅着拿到的神盾局人资。坦白讲她拿到的部分也没有多机密，很多地方都涂了黑，上次黑客攻击的重点其实是拿到灯塔的位置和押送武器的地图，人事情报只是额外的Bonus。而且那也只是工作罢了。至于工作之外，她连记都没认真记。

玛丽亚·希尔的一寸小照被娜塔莉娅横过屏幕放大开来。女人长得不赖，很年轻，资料写的33，加州分部指挥官——哦，现在已经是副局。啊，她33岁的时候在干什么？娜塔莉娅早就不记得了，可能背着红房和阿列克谢在谈恋爱吧。巴顿醉言醉语说过这人官升太快，被嘴碎的特工叫做花瓶；她倒是想见识一下活捉了叶莲娜的花瓶是什么样。这么乱七八糟地想了一宿，清晨终于迷迷糊糊入睡时被巴顿拔高的狼嚎差点吓出心脏病：“别告诉我这是真的！”

“是真的，”娜塔莉娅知道他在说什么，也知道自己在答什么，反正他们谁也没说谎，只是一次答非所问，“我答应跟你BOSS谈来着，你可以通知她了。”

“我没脸见她。”巴顿绝望地说。

“戏少一点。”娜塔莉娅裹着被单翻了个身，“你拨通讯的时候叫我一声。”


	5. 西伯利亚是个好地方/Siberia is A Good Place

娜塔莉娅同鹰眼走进神盾布达佩斯的十七区基地时，正绘声绘色地说着十几年前的苏联笑话。她笑容明媚地和抱臂站在门口的三位高层打了招呼，还亲切地同弗瑞说了句尼克好久不见。单眼男人的视线扫过尴尬的鹰眼又回到黑寡妇身上，口气微妙地回应了一声娜塔莉娅。寇森维持着万年不变的微笑笑而不语，站在另一侧的希尔就惯常地冰着那张脸，表情很是麻木不仁。事到如今再为这些破事发火实在划不来，反正娜塔莉娅和弗瑞打过交道本来就不值得意外，她已经想明白了：弗瑞一贯对那些神话传说很感兴趣，得知自己遭遇黑寡妇时更是积极得超过正常范畴，之前开会对黑寡妇的态度又很明确——希尔便很确定自己是被坑了。她侧一侧头，在弗瑞耳边冷笑般念了个地名：七年前，西伯利亚？弗瑞不置可否地点头：你的直觉令人惊叹。放屁。希尔本来想这么说，可外人面前不好把脏字说出来，便勉强压下脱口而出的两个音节，冷哼一声，一扭头见着有恃无恐的外人盯过来，还冲她眨了眨眼：《西伯利亚是个好地方。》

娜塔莉娅的俄语发音很轻快，明明是微笑的问句，眼底却毫无笑意。那双绿眼睛侵略性极强地灼灼发光，如同万箭齐发般要把人彻底钉死，抑或一眼看穿。就像一头伺机而动等待捕食的猎豹，希尔想。与之相比，叶莲娜简直随和得像邻家小女孩。

《我不这么认为。》希尔冷漠地以俄语应道，无论哪一层含义都是实话，《那地方很糟糕。》

《那是你还没有真正认识她。》娜塔莉娅说，《我听说你想找我谈谈？》

鹰眼到底算是把人带回来了，任务细节可以等汇报时再一起算。寇森拍着巴顿肩膀，写做喝一杯读作问八卦地邀请鹰眼往酒吧去；希尔望着黑寡妇，话是对弗瑞讲的：既然是老熟人了不如你们叙叙旧？弗瑞耸一耸肩，说十几年前的一面之缘罢了，娜塔莉娅想必会有悄悄话想跟你说。后者灿烂地回笑，说是啊，我们可是两情相悦。希尔想这世界真怕是没有正常人了，虚伪地摆个笑，回说这就是我想找你谈的原因了——我们有很多误会急需解决。

她们坐在长桌的两侧，娜塔莉娅风轻云淡地问了句叶莲娜在你们这里玩得开心吗？希尔交叠双腿，也不多话，弹个响指把监控调出来。画面中，叶莲娜刚在小房间里做完一组伏地挺身，汗淋淋地起身面对镜头方向时还给了个甜蜜的微笑。娜塔莉娅轻笑了一声，自言自语道：我的好女孩。希尔沉默地注视着娜塔莉娅的反应，看着后者的视线慢悠悠地落回到自己身上，用一口地道的芝加哥轻口音单刀直入地开口了。

“你们系统的漏洞是我们干的。”

希尔的语气不咸不淡。“我知道。”

“你们的武器也是我们劫的。”

“我知道。”

“交友论坛那件事是个小玩笑，帖子我已经撤掉了。”

希尔没忍住，短促地笑了一声，用跟方才娜塔莉娅相同的腔调似笑非笑地讲：“我们可是两情相悦？”

她停了停，调整了个舒服的坐姿。“叶莲娜说你暗恋我，要吸引我的注意。”

“神盾史上最年轻的副局兼总指挥官，暗恋又不丢脸，”娜塔莉娅陪着笑，反正姐妹互坑是常态，自己捡的妹妹自己受着呗，“要跟我在一起吗，玛丽亚？”

娜塔莉娅撑着下颔，熟练地给人抛了个媚眼。希尔想起上次跟叶莲娜问讯时就说过让你姐亲自来告白这种话，如今一语成谶，黑寡妇们的疯言疯语果然一脉相承。希尔微笑着挑了一边眉毛，煞有介事地道：“昨天才跟我的特工睡过，今天就和我告白，我是个很传统的人，请容许我拒绝。”

“真可惜，太古板的话会少了很多恋爱乐趣。”娜塔莉娅故作伤神地按了按心口，“我还以为我们有机会可以来个三人行。”

这他妈是什么话？鹰眼捅出的意外让希尔骑虎难下，她根本连火都懒得发。希尔还保持着笑容，哈哈地笑了两声，说我建议你找叶莲娜一起，毕竟姐妹有福同享快乐同担。娜塔莉娅还眨了眨眼说句好主意。黑寡妇果然都有毛病，连鬼话都如出一辙。但希尔又不得不承认，娜塔莉娅的段位确实高，和叶莲娜不在同一个级别。她显然很清楚自己的处境，对彼此的诉求也有自信，态度不若叶莲娜那样含糊、闪闪躲躲地打太极，而是直白得相当坦荡，把筹码摆上台面，最后也直接把话挑明：“原本就是拿钱办事，你们懂的，我们也不想跟神盾为敌；鹰眼是个有趣的人，我和他相处得也很愉快。我可以提供委托方的消息，视情况做一些帮忙，共同合作，互利互惠。”

百年间谍和臭名昭著的杀手和坦荡这个词本来沾不上边，希尔因此感到些许意外。娜塔莉娅的芝加哥腔调拿捏得很好听，希尔意识到自己不自觉地放松下来，这让她感到有些危险。 

“我和无数个组织打过交道，也不是第一次跟神盾合作，和尼克·弗瑞认识时他都还不是局长。”娜塔莉娅说，“交易买卖有商有量，所以开价吧，希尔副局。”

话已至此，对希尔来说反倒省事。

“我要你们。”希尔说，“我要黑寡妇们加入神盾局。”

娜塔莉娅并不意外，脸色平静，嘲讽般道：“卖身契？”

“可以这么说。”希尔并不否认，“漏洞帮我们修复，武器帮我们追回，除此之外，你们为神盾做事，为世界和平而努力。你们会得到新的身份重新开始。”

娜塔莉娅交叠双手，望着对方清澈的蓝眼睛。她昨晚看履历时就猜测年轻的副局也许不难沟通，在芝加哥长大的士兵，为了一个连的战友抗了将军的令，进了神盾后又莫名其妙在西伯利亚挺过三年多的酷寒，现在亲眼一看更是正直到简单。信任只是一瞬间的选择，至少那一瞬间她认为希尔值得托付。反正娜塔莉娅·罗曼诺娃这辈子就是个武器，也无所谓为谁卖命。

漫长的沉默之后，娜塔莉娅点头应允。

“没问题。”她说，“但是只有我。没有我们，没有叶莲娜，你们能得到的只有我。”

希尔毫不掩饰她表情的意外。娜塔莉娅收回笑容，绿眼睛浓郁得像是一汪深潭。“我是红房毕业考试里当之无愧的第一，能够干掉你们防火墙三分钟的黑客，五分钟内可以杀死一个战术小队。黑寡妇只有一个，就是我，只有我。”

她的眼尾挑起来，嘲讽地睥睨着对方。“保护世界还是毁灭世界都无所谓，但叶莲娜是自由的。只要在她有生之年不会有人找她麻烦，神盾便能得到黑寡妇。”

希尔静静地看了娜塔莉娅半晌。后者眼底的孤寂和坚决令希尔震撼。直到很多年后，她仍然记得娜塔莉娅当时的表情，和她举重若轻的回答。

“我以为你们曾经试图互相杀死对方。”希尔问，“她对你那么重要？”

“并不。”娜塔莉娅说，“但我不希望她成为我。我会是最后一任的黑寡妇，从今往后，到此为止。”

希尔仍然不觉得招募黑寡妇进入神盾是好主意，也不认为娜塔莉娅会有多听话，但至少在那一瞬间黑寡妇打动了她。所以说，信任只是一瞬间的选择。反正希尔只是奉命行事，而神盾现在确实得到了黑寡妇。


	6. 娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫/Natasha Romanoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 最近沉迷塞隆，好在这种轻喜剧不费脑，每天写一小段就凑够字数了。  
> * 更新会慢点，不过故事轮廓都在，也不卡手，应该不会坑。

希尔后来还是避无可避地和弗瑞吵了一架。是认真动怒的那种。寇森不在场，因此许多刻薄和自私的阴暗想法便在两人的情绪下统统无所遁形。弗瑞说你这什么垃圾谈判？你他妈放跑了一个！希尔嘲讽地说能留一个就不错了，你都不想想那只鸟做了什么垃圾事？弗瑞说鹰眼和黑寡妇上床反而是有利的关系，这都不懂我他妈要你做什么？希尔都要被气笑了，说哦，你说有利就有利，看来百八年前长官也和黑寡妇有一腿，怎么不去用爱和友情把她们留下来？弗瑞差点掀桌，说你工作那么久了他妈以为神盾局是什么组织？特工就是神盾资产别告诉我你他妈的不懂！希尔阴阳怪调地哈一声，说前天你的理由是什么？她们值得成为更好的人？现在他妈就是资产了？希尔抱着臂，整张脸都还是冷的，音调却被用力抬高：既然奉行利益至上就别在我这里用信仰立牌坊！

“我以为这么多年过去，”弗瑞的单眼阴沉得可怕。“你至少能学会它们是两件事。”

“醒醒吧尼克，”希尔冷笑着，“要不是我确实理解并认同它们是两件事，你现在面对的就是九头蛇的副局长。”

弗瑞静静地望着她。“你的晋升令是我他妈亲手签的。”

“谢了，长官。”希尔说，“所以你自找的。”

真是级别越高越大逆不道，当年从空军拖出来的士兵就算梗着脖子硬杠也至少会毕恭毕敬地稍息敬礼，如今就连长官这一声叫得也全是嘲讽。弗瑞喷着粗气，真是自找的呗，他妈的选什么副手？选个花瓶摆着还好看。又不是不明白问题在哪里，也不是多大的事，就非得噼里啪啦一副宁死不屈的样，看了就火大。话已至此，再吵下去就是真的找虐。“他妈谁自找的还不一定。”弗瑞踹开门，甩锅而去，“她们怎么样你他妈自己处理吧，一个月后给我全部的汇报。”走前弗瑞再回头，那只单眼仿佛解恨一般瞪过去。“还有，武器他妈再搞不回来你提头来见。”

这事阶段性告一段落，布达佩斯基地的主管这几天都要疯了，终于等到这几尊大神准备收拾收拾卷铺盖回纽约总部。弗瑞早怒气冲冲跑没影了，又没一个特工敢问局长行踪，副局长看上去也心情不佳，脾气很坏地说又去南极挖美国队长了吧谁管他。斯凯盯着黑寡妇数次欲言又止，终于在和寇森开着和风回去前要到了签名。草这可是世界级的黑客！我的偶像！斯凯小声冲寇森嚷嚷，假装没听到的娜塔莉娅在背后笑得前仰后合，被叶莲娜揪住衣角问你到底撩了几个妹？娜塔莉娅反手在叶莲娜脑门上敲一记，还瞎说，你还嫌这事捅出来的麻烦不够多？叶莲娜捉住娜塔莉娅那只手，视线直勾勾盯住她，换回俄语说你认真的？娜塔莉娅瞧她一眼，说不然呢，后半辈子那么长，天天被神盾追杀吗？叶莲娜摇摇头，说：《我不介意跟你一起。》

《我介意啊。》娜塔莉娅伸手揉了揉叶莲娜的金毛，《我知道你有很多想要的生活，你要多去试一试；我没什么想要的，所以也打算试一试。》

她用拇指按住了叶莲娜正要开口的唇：《反正没什么损失，大不了过几年腻了逃了去找你呗。》

叶莲娜被批准直接从布达佩斯离开，希尔提出过疑虑，娜塔莉娅则表示不就一批武器，她干的事我什么不能干，放着我来。对方护妹护成这样，弗瑞不在她就是老大，希尔索性好人做到底，疲倦地摆摆手，同意那个毛子小碧池赶紧有多远滚多远。娜塔莉娅也没多说，而希尔不带感情的声音突然传来：“那是弱点。”

而那双蓝眼睛正注视着她。“不，她不是。”娜塔莉娅回答，“能控制人心的才叫弱点。你们无法通过叶莲娜控制我。”她笑了一声，继续道：“别告诉我你们打算把枪抵在她脑袋上让我去杀人什么的，我会说你开枪吧。”

“可她仍然影响你的决定。”希尔敲着桌板，“你为了她和鹰眼上床，来和我们谈判，放弃你的——我不知道，人生？如果不是因为她，你不会主动加入神盾，不是吗？”

娜塔莉娅忍不住笑了。“任何事都会影响瞬间的判断和决定，希尔。你甚至也是那个影响因子之一。”她的唇角绽出一个狡猾的笑容，“如果换弗瑞来谈，我会说你们他妈的一个特工草了我，不想把事情闹大我们就各走各的直接扯平。”

“下次见面时你可以跟他这么说。”希尔耸肩道，“他还怪我放跑了一个。”

“我让你为难了？”

娜塔莉娅歪着头问。这本该划分为娜塔莉娅表面上油腔滑调的老练调侃里，偏偏那双绿眼睛亮得出奇，眼神里的锐意直白得不似作伪。希尔疲惫地摇摇头，她回答的都是实打实的实话。“没有。”希尔短促地笑了一声，“除非你指的是另一件事，伊莉莎维塔。”

“你之前给我发过卡了。”娜塔莉娅大笑着说，“而且叶莲娜说你是直的。”

黑寡妇也许并不如预料中那么难以相处。希尔想，但无论事实与否，如今都木已成舟。对方制服上的折痕还崭新得扎眼，她是神盾局有史以来级别最高的监督官。三小时后她们会共同返回纽约总部，她排空所有的会议和外交行程就为了给黑寡妇做新人训练，这令希尔产生起一种荒谬的倒错感。“我是想说，”她们沉默片刻后希尔开口，“拥有弱点不一定是坏事。”

娜塔莉娅稍感意外地挑起眉。希尔安静地说道：“至少你对叶莲娜的决定也影响了我对你的决定。”

对方愣了片刻，然后欢快地眨了眨眼。“想让我道个谢吗，长官？”

娜塔莉娅玩笑般比了个苏联的旧式军礼，俄语发音听起来很放松：《向您致以最高谢意，长官。》

《不客气，特工。》

正准备推门离开时，希尔又叫道：“嘿。”

娜塔莉娅回头来望着她。

“有想要的名字吗？”希尔问，“你的名字。”

娜塔莉娅故作深沉地想了想。“叫伊莉莎维塔会让你PTSD吗？”

“不会，但你现在是美国公民了，做戏做全套。”希尔无动于衷地否决，“取个美国人的名字。”

“玛丽亚？”娜塔莉娅笑得很甜蜜，这笑容简直和叶莲娜如出一辙，让希尔没忍住打了个冷颤，“多么美国人的名字。”

“不要选择这时候让我为难——娜塔莎。”希尔说，直接抹去了俄语习惯的尾缀，几乎是毫无停顿地、流畅地念出她的名字，“好了，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫特工，你现在可以出去了。”

娜塔莉娅停了停。“为什么？这几乎没有区别。”

“没有为什么。”希尔说，那双蓝眼睛干净又正直，“别忘了你原本是谁。”


End file.
